The technology described in this section is merely intended to provide background, information of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, and does not mean the prior art.
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals (smart phones) and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of photographing a subject in a still image or in a moving picture.
Meanwhile, recent camera modules are equipped with AF (Auto Focus) functions and handshake correction functions as a basic specification. However, the conventional camera modules having the handshake correction function suffer from disadvantages in that a camera module part alone on the mobile terminal protrudes from the mobile terminal due to increased whole length of the camera module, which is resultant from use of the handshake correction function.
Meantime, there is a need of alignment of a lens module with an optical axis of an image sensor in order to assemble a camera module. The optical axis alignment may be performed by full curing for assembly of a camera module prior to temporary curing thereof, while the optical axis alignment is being completed.
On the other hand, the conventional camera module suffers from drawbacks in that the temporary curing for assembly of a camera module is not performed in a proper manner to twist a position during movement; and a time for temporary curing process becomes increased in order to integrate temporary adhesion stability.